A Not So Fairy Tale Love Story
by Agent-Penguinduck
Summary: Grant Ward has feelings for his rookie that should not be there. Hes had them since the day they met, but after she nearly died they're even stronger...Skye is starting to like Grant. She know she shouldn't but hes not so, robot around her anymore. What happens when these two love sick puppies start spending more time together? Tickles, fighting, and no personal space required.
1. Tickles

**Here is chapter 1 of "Not Such a Fairy Tale Love Story"! I hope you enjoy! **

Grant Ward has feelings for someone. Grant Ward has never had feelings this strong towards someone. Grant Ward hardly ever has feelings at all about anyone. So why is he sitting in the lounge area smiling like a fool as Skye tells him a story about what her and Simmons did one day when he was on a mission.

"-and then we had to clean up all the evidence before Coulson came back and saw what we had….Ward? Are you even listening anymore?" Skye asked looking at him funny as his smile wavered and he shifted uncomfortably on the couch across from Skye.

"W-What Yeah I'm…uh I'm fine yeah." Ward stumbled for words as his heart did a couple flip flops in his chest.

"Uh you sure? You've been acting all weird around me since you got put under that _love spell_." Skye smiled as she said the last two words mockingly.

"No I swear I'm fine." Ward lied unconvincingly.

"Okay….Do you want to play trouble or something then?" Skye asked getting up to go to her bunk and grab the games

"Yeah troubles good." Grant said shifting so that he turned and watched her go to get the game and come back, sitting it on the table.

"So what are the stakes?" Skye asked sitting down in front of the table, on the other side Ward just scoot to the edge of the couch, not having enough room to sit on the floor like Skye.

"How about…" Ward paused thinking for a second as Skye smiled at him "The winner gets to do _anything_ to the loser."

"Anything?" Skye questioned. "We're on a plane full of SHIELD stuff and if I win I can do anything to you?"

"Now that I think about it that may not have been the best idea….but yeah. Anything."

"Oooh this is going to be fun!" Skye said as she clapped her hands together and took out the game pieces.

* * *

An hour later and a lot of arguing between the pair….Ward had won the trouble game. Going by his own rules he could now do whatever he wanted to the rookie.

'I can do anything to her.' Ward thought before shaking it out of his head because that just made it seem too dirty.

"Oh god you're spending time thinking about this. This won't be fun for me will it?" Skye groaned as she sat in the chair next to him.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do." Ward smirked as stood up and walked right over to Skye.

"Woah there robot…ever heard of personal spACE" Skye tried to finish her sentence but not until Ward leaned over her and started tickling her to death.

"W-Ward s-s-s-top!" Skye breathed in between laughter

"Never!" Ward laughed at her as he picked her up and threw her on the couch continuing to tickle her.

"GRANT! S-STOP IT PLEASE!" Skye begged but Ward was having none of it

He quickly got on the couch and straddled her legs and kept tickling her stomach and neck.

Soon, fitzsimmons came up the stairs wondering what all the commotion was about. They too started laughing at the scene in front of them.

"How long do you think until they kiss?" Fitz leaned over and whispered to Simmons

"I don't know a week?" Simmons replied smiling at her best friend, who was now slapping Ward in between laughs trying to get him to stop.

"I bet you twenty bucks it will happen before then." Fitz whispered again.

"Deal." Simmons turned and shook Fitz's hand before looking back at Skye and Ward and making their way back to the Lab.

"G-G-G-G-G-GRANT!" Skye laughed out again as he smiled down at her, still tickling away.

Ward and Skye were too busy laughing at each other that they didn't see May and Coulson peek in from the corridor.

"Those two need to kiss already, because I will not watch a love struck Ward trail around the plane forever." May said smiling towards the two who were now starting to calm down a little.

"Maybe not too soon…I don't want her getting hurt or anything." Coulson said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh don't go all fatherly on her. Have you seen the way Ward acts around her? He wouldn't hurt her. Ever." May said smiling back to Skye and Ward, now laying down on the floor next to each other trying to catch their breaths.

"Dear god we're shipping our agents again aren't we." Coulson said with a sigh.

"How on earth do you know what that means?" May turned and started walking back to Coulsons office with him.

"Skye tried explaining it to me after one of her shows…and we're shipping our agents." Coulson sighed again as he sat down in his desk chair.

"Well never mind them, lets get back to that paper work." May smiled a little before sitting across from him and gathering folders.

"I- I can't believe…you….tickled….me." Skye said as she lay on the floor next to Ward trying to catch her breath after that ten minute tickle fight.

"Hey. The rules were that I could do anything. So I chose tickling." Ward explained as he sat up and walked over to the game board to pick up the pieces that had fallen over.

"Yeah but that….that was a lot of tickles." Skye said as she stood up laughing. "We sound like five year olds."

"We kind of do…" Ward smiled as he handed her the box "I'm going to go find Fitzsimmons and see what they want for dinner."

"Hey! We're still in the airport! How about you ask mom and dad if we can go out tonight?" Skye asked smiling "We could get pizza that isn't frozen for once!"

"Fine I'll ask them. Pizza does sound nice." Ward said the last part to himself as he walked down the hallway to Coulsons office.

* * *

A little while later they all sat in a pizza arcade outside of Minneapolis, waiting for their pizza to come.

"Skye when you said we should go out for pizza, I thought you meant an actual pizza parlor. Not a grown up chuck E Cheese." Ward grumbled as he looked around the building.

"Lighten up Mr. fun machine." Skye smiled as she patted him on the arm.

Skye and Ward had to sit next to each other in the booth, because both Fitz and Simmons wanted to sit next to each other, instead of the girls on one side and the boys on another.

Ward kept blushing because the booths there were not that big, and Skyes leg was constantly right up against his. The worst part was she was wearing really short shorts, so that didn't help things.

"This should be fun! After pizza how about we go play some games!" Simmons suggested as everyone except Ward nodded.

"Oh come on Ward!" Skye sighed. "Lighten up. Win a stuffed panda. Play some ski ball. Do something fun for a change will you!"

Ward took a minute to reply, shocked at her sudden outburst. He wasn't boring…right? I mean after all he had tickled her for a good fifteen minutes earlier. "Fine." Was all he said.

Soon enough the pizza was there and everyone was digging in. Skye had her cheese and pepperoni, Fitzsimmons with plain cheese, and Ward with cheese pepperoni and olives. They all ate quickly before they hurriedly got up to go play the games in the arcade.

Fitzsimmons decided to play that stacking block game, Skye went to go earn tickets to win that stuffed dog at the ticket counter, and Ward just walked around playing whatever he thought looked interesting.

"So…you finally found a game for you to play!" Skye smiled as she came over to Ward thirty minutes after they had started, to see him playing a hunting game.

"Yup. And if I do say so myself, I'm doing pretty damn good." Ward nodded to the pile of tickets under the machine, which was still rapidly growing.

"Wow!" Skye said as she looked from his ticket pile to her own. "That's a lot…What are you planning to buy?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'd have to look." Ward said as he continued shooting the fake gun. "What a 'bout you?" He looked down at her tickets

"That big stuffed animal dog thing. I hope I have enough though." Skye smiled as she watched him play. "I'm going to go play a couple more games, earn some more tickets. See you in an hour?"

"See you in an hour." Ward smiled as Skye practically hopped over to the next game.

* * *

About 45 minutes later Skye bounced up to the prize counter with a huge smile on her face.

"What can I get you miss." The teenager working the counter asked with about no enthusiasm at all.

"I would like that big dog!" Skye smiled as she spread out her tickets on the counter.

"Sorry miss but someone just bought that." The counter guy spoke once more.

"What?! Really. Come on. And you don't have anymore?" Skye asked with her smile now gone.

"No sorry." The guy replied back.

"Fine…I'll just buy something else." Skye muttered as she looked through the display cases and shelves. "I'll take that." She smiled a little pointing at an item on the bottom or the display case.

The man handed her the item and she walked out of the arcade to see Ward sitting on the bench outside looking at the sun setting off in the distance.

"Hey…" Skye said as she came to sit down on the empty seat next to him.

"Hey…" He replied back using the same tone he did. "Did you get your dog?" He asked slightly turning.

"No. Some jerk had already bought it." Skye puffed as she continued staring off in the distance

"Now Skye…" Ward paused for a moment before grabbing something off to his other side. "Why would you call me a jerk?" He smiled for a second before showing her the dog that she ever so desperately wanted for her stuffed animal collection.

"No! Grant Ward you didn't!" Skye smiled widely as she grabbed the dog away from him. "Thank you." She smiled again, this time looking up at him.

"It was nothing…I couldn't find anything I really liked and I had enough tickets so there you go." Ward smiled back at her, it was terrific to see her smile after he almost lost her a couple weeks ago.

"I may have gotten something for you too…" Skye smiled as she pulled the object out from her lap and handed it to him.

"_100 ways to be more sociable." _Ward read off the cover of a little book Skye had handed him. "Geez, thanks." Ward laughed a little as he flipped through a couple pages.

"I'm glad you like it." Skye smiled down at her hands before speaking again "Where are fitzsimmons? We were supposed to meet here ten minutes ago."

"They're in there somewhere. Just give them a minute to quit playing all those-" Ward didn't get to finish his sentence because out of the doors came a bouncing simmons, and a smiling Fitz.

"SKYE! I GOT A CHEMISTRY SET!" Simmons practically yelled trying to show Skye her new toy.

"AND I GOT A MONKEY!" Fitz exclaimed showing a little stuffed animal monkey to them.

"Um Simmons, why did you get a chemistry set? You have millions of dollars of Shield stuff at your hands and you get a kids science toy." Ward pointed out killing Simmons excitement.

"In the name of science Ward!" Simmons sighed as she marched off towards the car with Fitz following right behind.

"I guess we should get going then…May won't like it if we're out late." Skye sighed as she slowly got up and turned to Ward. "Thank you for the dog, again." She smiled before walking back to the car.

"You're welcome Skye…" Ward whispered under his breath before he got up and decided to follow.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! Chapter two should be up within the next three days! Maybe even tomorrow if I finish it all tonight! **

**Chapter 2 preview: **

_"Uh…Um Sorry." Skye stuttered as she looked right into Wards eyes, just a couple inches away from hers. _

_"It's….uh fine." Ward mumbled back at a loss of words with Skye being on top of him like that._


	2. The Almost Kiss

**Here is Chapter 2! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed the story! I'm glad that you all like it! **

"Skye wake up!" Ward yelled as he pounded on the door to her bunk on a cold Monday morning. "Skye we've got a mission, we have to be in the briefing room in five!" Ward yelled even louder as he pounded on the door.

Coulson had gathered everyone else who was up in the lounge to tell them they had a new mission, and would meet in the briefing room in ten minutes. Simmons went to go wake up Fitz, and Ward was sent to wake up Skye. Fitz got up, with a little bickering and a thrown pillow, but Skye wasn't saying or doing anything that Ward could tell. After a couple more pounds on the door it opened slightly, Ward hadn't even checked if it was unlocked.

"Skye?" Ward asked this time with a more friendly tone as he opened the door a little more and slowly made his way in.

As he looked towards her bed, he saw her curled up in her sheets whimpering and crying in her sleep. He wasn't quite sure what to do, but he made his way over and tried to wake her up slowly.

"Skye…Skye its me…Skye?" Ward asked a little more gently as he shook her shoulder.

"AHH!" Skye screamed as she sat up suddenly, not realizing Ward was there, and hitting him right in the face. "Oh my god! Sorry! What are you doing in here?!" She asked as she got up a little more slowly, walking over to Ward and helping him stand up.

"We have to be in the briefing room in two minutes." Ward replied as he brushed his hand over his cheek where Skye had hit him.

"No but what are you doing _in my room_." Skye asked this time, a little more forcefully.

"I was pounding on your door for five minutes, then it sort of opened and you looked like you were having a nightmare…" Ward sighed as he stood up and looked back to Skye who was shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"Oh…Sorry about hitting you." She mumbled as she looked up a little.

"No worries. Just get ready and get to the briefing room please." Ward sighed as he walked out of her bunk and into the hallway, only to be stopped by Skye a second later calling him from the doorway.

"Oh and one more thing…" Skye started with a little smile on her face.

"What?" Ward sighed, a little annoyed that he too would be late for the meeting.

"Thank you." Skye smiled at him before stepping back in her room and closing the door to get ready.

* * *

"Okay why are you two so late." Coulson sighed as Ward walked through the door of the briefing room, followed by Skye.

"I was sent to wake her up and it took longer then it should have." Ward grumbled as he shot a glare over to Skye, who was looking around at everyone.

"Oops…" Skye smiled a little trying to break the tension a little. It didn't work.

"So. Today's mission is hopefully going to be very simple." Coulson started as he swept things back and forward on the table. "There is a millionaire in Arkansas that is stealing information from some very notable science labs. We need to get in his hidden warehouse, swipe the information off the computer, and grab the guy and bring him back to shield." Coulson pointed to Skye and Ward that were standing next to each other on the far end of the table. "You two are the ones going in. Skye you need to delete the information, while Ward stands guard. May and I will go in and grab the guy, and Fitzsimmons in charge of communications." Coulson finished and nodded his head towards May.

"Plane lands in forty." May said before she turned and walked out, heading back to the cockpit.

"Awesome! My first field mission since I was shot." Skye smiled as the four younger agents walked out into the lounge area.

"Just please try not to get shot again." Simmons said as they all sat down on couches and chairs, enjoying the little bit of peace they got before they were sent out.

"I'll try my best." Skye smiled back at Simmons before they turned their attention to whatever Ward had put on the TV.

* * *

Sooner than they all would've hoped, the plane landed in Arkansas, about 20 minutes from their destination. They all loaded into the short bus and drove off. After a little while of driving, and Fitzsimmons trying to get everyone hooked up to the communication pieces, they arrived at what looked to be an abandoned warehouse.

"You'd think that a millionaire could get a better building." Skye whispered as she looked out the window into where they'd be going.

"He wants discreet, because he doesn't want us to find him." Ward said looking out the window next to Skye. "That obviously didn't work."

"Okay lets get a move on." May said as they opened the doors and Skye, Ward, Coulson, and herself came out.

"Okay Skye lets get going so you can do whatever it is you do." Ward said as they walked quietly to a back entrance.

What they thought would be fairly easy, turned out not to be the case. The second that Ward opened the door, three guards came out of a room and started coming towards them.

"Skye get behind me!" Ward yelled as he started shooting at them with the ICE-ers.

"I should've gotten a gun." Skye mumbles after all of the guards are out cold on the ground.

"You haven't completed training yet. You get a gun when you're a level one agent." Ward replied as they kept walking through the dimly lit hallways.

The place they needed to be was on the second floor, so they still had some climbing left to do. They slowly made their way to the stairwell, where they opened the door and started climbing.

"For this being on the second floor, it's a lot of stairs." Skye breathed as they started to reach the top of the flight.

Soon Ward had opened the door leading to the hallway which held the room they needed. They crept over to the door and slowly opened it. When they saw that no one was in the room, Skye quickly got to work.

"How long will this take exactly?" Ward asked as he stood over Skyes shoulder and looked at what she was typing. It just looked like a bunch of numbers and letters to him.

"About a minute." Skye replied without taking her eyes off the computer. "Nope scratch that it should be done…now!" Skye smiled as she turned around to look at Ward staring at a security camera above them.

"Skye, didn't you turn off the cameras while we were in the van?" Ward asked not looking away from the camera.

"Yeah why?" Skye asked, before they started hearing shouts and footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Because someone turned them back on!" Ward shouted as people burst through the door. And they had guns.

"Hi…we'll just be going!" Skye smiled as she grabbed Wards hand and ran.

"Skye! What are you doing!" Ward yelled as he pulled his hand back and looked around at all the guards surrounding them, shooting at a couple. "Get down!"

Skye jumped behind a couple metal filing cabinets sitting outside a room, hoping that no one would see her, suddenly she felt a hand pull hers up and she squealed, luckily, it was just Ward.

"Come on we've gotta get out of here." Ward said to her as he started looking around for escape routes. "We've gotta jump." Ward said eyeing a Window next to the staircase door.

"What?! Ward! No!" Skye practically screamed at him as he pulled her over to the window, and shot a couple holes in it so the glass broke easier.

"Theres no other way to get out." Ward replied back as they heard more guards coming up the stairs.

"BUT WE'RE ON THE SECOND FLO-" Skye didn't finish her sentence, because before she knew what happened, Ward grabbed her by the waist and jumped.

When they landed, they landed on the roof of a dumpster, in a very awkward position. Skye landed on top of Ward and was shaking and looking completely terrified, while Ward just sighed and put his head on the top of the Dumpster. Skye put her head down on Wards chest and breathed out heavily, that was a scary jump.

"Hi…" Skye laughed out as she looked up to Ward, who had a little smirk on his face.

"Hey there rookie." Ward laughed a little too as they just laid there for a minute, before realizing just how close together they were.

"Uh…Uh…Sorry." Skye mumbled as she looked into Wards eyes, just a couple inches away from hers.

"It's um…I-It's fine." Ward stuttered as he looked back up to Skye.

They each sat there for a second, sort of looking at each other with a smile, Ward has wrapped his arm around her waist, and Skye was holding his other hand. Ward was about to lean in and kiss her when…

"Agent Ward! Skye! What the hell happened!" Coulson yelled from the ground, wondering why Skye was on top of Ward.

"Oh uh…" Skye stumbled a little as she stood up, trying to get off of Ward the best she could without hurting him. "We just jumped out of a window…" Skye smiled trying to break some tension and pointed up to the window

"Agent Ward. Why the hell did you do that?" Coulson asked as he watched Skye and Ward pick pieces of glass out of their hair.

"Well, we were being shot at, I got them with the ICE-ers but more were coming up the stairs and there was no other way to get out…" Ward sighed a little as Skye looked up to him and then back down to her feet.

"Okay…Well here come May and Fitzsimmons." Coulson sighed as he saw the van pull up next to them.

"Skye! Ward! Are you hurt!" Simmons yelled as she opened the door to see Skye and Ward on top of the dumpster.

"Maybe a couple bruises but nothing too bad!" Skye smiled back at her as Ward jumped down, and then proceeded to help Skye down as well.

"Oh well that's good! When we get back to the bus I'll patch you two up!" Simmons smiled as they both got in the van, but then frowned a little, wondering why Skye and Ward were sitting so far apart and not really talking to each other.

* * *

When they all got back to the Bus, everyone could tell that something was up between Skye and Ward. When they passed each other in the hallway, they would smile a little at each other before going their separate ways. When it was time for movie night Skye and Ward didn't want to sit together like they usually do, and when no one gave up their spots for them, they didn't sit as close as they do. And when Ward headed to bed at 11, Skye didn't tell him goodnight like she always did. No one noticed, except for Simmons. Which is why she was full of questions when Skye came down to the lab late that night.

"Hey…What are you still doing up? Everyone else went to sleep already." Skye asked as she walked through the doors and sat on a stool near where Simmons was working.

"I do my best work late at night." Simmons smiled as she put down a couple bottles of some chemical and turned towards Skye. "So…Whats going on with you and Ward?" Simmons asked, a smile creeping up on her face.

"I-I don't know what you mean…" Skye lied unconvincingly.

"You two have been avoiding each other like the plague." Simmons pointed out. "Did something happen on the mission today?"

"N-no nothing unusual happened…no not at all." Skye shook her head as she lied.

"Skye. I'm not stupid! Tell me what happened! Wait! Did he kiss you?" Simmons asked excitedly

"Why would he do that?" Skye asked no trying to hide her smile as she thought about the almost kiss.

"Because, he likes you." Simmons said now smiling even wider

"Of course he likes me. I'm his rookie." Skye said smiling at the nickname

"No, he _likes_ you." Simmons said putting emphasis on the likes.

"What? How would you know?" Skye asked Simmons, completely shocked.

"Please Skye, have you seen the way he acts around you? He tickled you to death yesterday, he bought you that stuffed dog at the pizza place, he gets all flustered when you walk by, and he came in your room to check on you this morning!" Simmons said smiling as she listed off everything that she's seen him do around her.

"That doesn't prove anything." Skye stubbornly said. _Could Ward actually like her?_

"Yeah it kind of does!" Simmons argued back. "Now you never answered my question. Did he kiss you on the mission today?" Simmons smiled at Skye as Skyes lips went into a little smirk.

"Almost…" Skye began looking weirdly at Simmons who was doing a little excited dance in her chair. "When we jumped out of the window, I landed ontop of him…and we sat that way for a minute, and he started leaning up to kiss me when Coulson came over…" Skye smiled as she thought about the moment. Recalling the couple seconds where they looked at each other and smiled as Ward wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close.

"Skye? Skyyeee? Hello?" Simmons waved her hand in front of Skyes face, trying to get her attention after she stopped talking and got this huge smile on her face.

"Oh, sorry Simmons…I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." Skye smiled as she got up and started walking to her bunk.

When she got there she couldn't help but lie down and think about _it_ again. The way he smiled at her, the way his arm felt around her waist, the way it would've felt to kiss him. She just wished she could do it all over again.

**I hope you liked it! A lot of fluff in this one! Please Review again, and I'll put chapter three up within the next two days! This is really the chapter that Skye realizes her feelings for Ward, so you'll see some development with it in later on chapters. Again, thank you to everyone who favorited and followed me and the story! **

Chapter 3 Preview- The Broom Closet

"_Skye?" ward asked as he tried to move around in the confined space they where in. _

"_Yes Agent Ward." Skye replies snapping at him, she definitely wasn't happy_.


	3. The Broom Closet

**Sorry for taking a couple days to write this, it took me a while to figure out this chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

Skye woke up to the usual sound of banging on her door, by none other than her loving SO.

"Skye wake the hell up or I will not hesitate to dump a bucket of ice cold water on your head." Ward shouted through the door, trying to wake her up.

"I'm up!" Skye yelled back through the door as loud as she could. "Do we even have buckets on the bus?" Skye snickered as she got up and pulled on her training clothes.

"Not the point." Ward sighed as he heard Skye shuffling around her bunk.

"Well what would you dump ice water on me with if you didn't have a bucket?" Skye shouted back at the door hopping around trying to get a shoe on.

"Skye would you just hurry up." Ward sighed as he backed away from the door a little. "I'll meet you downstairs."

About five minutes later Skye showed up at the top of the steps of the cargo hold, with her training clothes on and hair partially pulled back.

"All I'm saying is that we have no buckets on here, unless you want to use one of Simmons bio-hazard bins, which I highly suggest you don't, you have no way to get that ice water, on my head." Skye pointed out as she descended the stairs, earning a glare from Ward.

"Why are we still talking about this?" He asked her sighing.

"Because your threats make no sense." Skye sarcastically smiled back at him as she wrapped her hands for boxing.

"Skye lets just please focus on your training. K?" Ward grumbled as they started to hit the punching bag dangling from the ceiling.

* * *

Three hours later and a bunch of cuss words and sweat, they were done training, showered, and now sat in the kitchen eating a snack and talking with Simmons, and Fitz.

After a couple moments of silence where they all ate their food and read on phones or tablets, Simmons perked up looking like she was remembering something to ask a team mate.

"Hey Skye, did you finish looking into that website Coulson asked you about yesterday?" Simmons asked throwing another piece of her food in her mouth.

"Not yet." Skye answered swallowing her food. "It's a pretty complex hack so it might take a while and I've been procrastinating it." Skye sighed as she admitted she wasn't looking forward to this assignment.

Jemma nodded in understanding at Skye before returning to what she was reading, and what she was eating, that was until Ward spoke up interrupting all of them.

"How hard can a hack be?" Ward asked Skye shrugging.

"Very, very hard Ward." Skye responded back a little agitated that he would even bring that up.

"I heard what Coulson asked you to do, just hack into a website to find out information on someone, how hard can that be?" Ward asked again looking up at Skye who was somewhat glaring at him now.

"Well excuse me. You try and hack into a secret government website, loaded with every piece of security they could put on it." Skye sarcastically shot back at Ward who was still looking a bit confused.

"It still doesn't seem that difficult compared to what the rest of us do…" Ward shrugged again taking another bite of his food.

Simmons looked back and forwards between Skye and Ward, Skye looking ready to kill him, and Ward just looking a tiny bit confused. "Fitz…maybe we should head back to the lab…" Simmons started as she tried to grab Fitzs arm and walk away.

"I kinda want to see this…" Fitz whispered as they waited for Skye to respond to Wards previous statement.

"Oh yeah, because knocking guys out is soooo much more difficult." Skye mocked as Ward started to get defensive.

"Well it's a lot harder than hacking."

"Oh hell no it isn't" Skye glared at him.

"Hacking is so easy that Simmons dog could do what you do!" Ward yelled back at Skye, causing Fitz and Simmons to back up a little bit but still be close enough to hear whats going on.

"Oh really? Fitz could probably do better than you at everything you do!" Skye yelled equally as loud back.

"I can't tell if that was a compliment or an insult…" Fitz whispered to Simmons as they backed away a little bit farther.

"Oh come on, like you've ever done anything useful with hacking!" Ward yelled even louder than before back at her, he knew what he was saying was hurtful and most of it not at all true, but he had made her mad, then she started making him mad, and there was no going back now.

"I'VE SAVED YOUR LIFE WITH MY HACKING. A TON OF TIMES." Skye now screamed at him.

"I'VE SAVED YOURS JUST AS EQUALLY." Ward screamed back at her too.

"OH, BY JUMPING OUT OF A WINDOW? YOU COULD'VE KILLED US. DO YOU EVER _THINK_ ABOUT THINGS BEFORE YOU DO THEM WARD?" Skye was now furious that he not only disgraced her hacking, but didn't acknowledge all shes done for him with it.

"OH AND LIKE YOU DO. YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION, YOU NEVER LISTEN, AND YOU NEVER, EVER THINK." Ward yelled back at her again.

"AT LEAST WHAT I DO HAS SOME LEVEL OF INTELIGENCE INVOLVED. YOU COULD HAVE THE BRAIN THE SIZE OF A WALLNUT AND DO WHAT YOU DO EVERYDAY." Skye shot back

"ARE YOU SURE YOU EVEN HAVE ANY INTELIGENCE IN YOUR BRAIN. FOR SOMEONE WHO HAD A JACKED UP CHILD HOOD AND IS A HIGH SCHOOL DROP OUT I'D BE SURPRISED." Ward yelled right back at her, it was mean, he knew that but it had come out of his mouth and there was no going back.

"WELL ITS NOT LIKE YOU GREW UP IN A PERFECT HOME EITHER NOW DID YOU?" Skye was furious. She knew that hurt his feelings but at the moment she didn't care.

"AT LEAST I HAD A HOME AND I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL INSTEAD OF DOING WHATEVER ILLEGAL JUNK YOU WERE INTO AT THE TIME!" Ward was just being cruel now.

"I WASN'T DOING ILLEGAL STUFF WARD. I WAS ACTUALLY STILL IN THE ORPHANAGE FOR YOUR INFORMATION. AND AT LEAST I WASN'T SCARED TO DEATH OF MY BIG BROTHER." Skye knew how to be cruel right back

Simmons and Fitz were about to step in and stop, because now they were getting to the point of just hurtful hate filled remarks, and they couldn't stand to see them fight all day.

"You're an idiot sometimes Skye!" Ward finally quieted down, but he wasn't done with the fight.

"and you're the least human person I've ever met! Have some compassion for once and maybe don't make people feel like they're talking to a wall!" Skye yelled back, quieter than before, but still yelling.

"What on earth is going on in here!" Coulson yelled from the other side of them room, as they saw May walk from the other side with her arms folded over her chest. "I could hear you two from my office!"

"It seems that Agent Ward needs to grow the hell up." Skye shot a glare to Ward as she walked off in the direction of her bunk.

Ward just sighed shook his head towards Coulson and walked off to his bunk as well, leaving Fitzsimmons to try and explain what had happened between the pair.

After they had finished explaining to May and Coulson, May sighed and went back to the cockpit, not feeling the need to talk to either of the adults that were fighting like children.

"Well they're both stupid, and they better shape up because we have a mission, and they're going in together." Coulson sternly said to Fitzsimmons, who gave each other worried glances, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Back in her bunk, Skye sat on her bed fighting tears.

'_I can't believed I ever liked that asshole, I can't believe I ever thought he was nice, I can't believe I was ever friends with that jerk.' _Skye yelled at herself over and over again in her head, wishing she didn't feel that way about her SO, whom she was just joking around with that morning during training, but she did. He pissed her off so much so early in the fight, but then bringing up her past just made it _hurt_.

"Skye? Are you all right?" Simmons voice came from her door as she sniffled up tears trying to respond.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Skye said back through the door.

"I know your probably lying, but theres no point in arguing with you now after all that happened." Simmons voice sounded worrisome as she talked through the door. "Coulson sent me to tell you that we have a mission and to please meet in the briefing room in ten minutes."

"Okay…Thank you." Skye mumbled as she got up to clean herself up a little in her mirror.

* * *

'_I'm an idiot, shes an idiot, I'm a bigger idiot, but shes still a freaking idiot.' _Ward yelled at himself over and over again in his head, he was mad, very, very mad. Both at himself and at Skye, but mostly at himself. He was deep into his thoughts when he heard a knock at his bunk door.

"Hey Ward? We've got a mission and Coulson needs you in the briefing room in ten minutes." Fitz spoke softly through the door, not sure how mad Ward was.

"Thanks. See you then." Ward called back as he slowly started to get up and move around.

"are you alright?" Fitz asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ward sighed looking at his door.

"Well…you just got in a huge fight with Skye…" Fitz carried the sentence carefully, not trying to make Ward even madder.

"Well it's not like I care about her anymore so why does it matter, in fact I really hate her!" Ward semi yelled at the door and then stayed quiet until he heard footsteps walking away in the opposite direction. Then, even after he heard the footsteps walking away, he froze in place, realizing his bunk is right next to Skye, and the walls are very thin, and he probably yelled that loud enough for her to hear.

She definitely heard him. She didn't get upset, she just got madder. It took her a second to comprehend what she had heard '_I really hate her!' _well. She hated him too, and didn't waste one second going up to the wall they shared and yelling,

"I hate your ass too!" it felt good, getting that off her chest, because as of right now she really did.

After yelling back at him, she smiled to herself and opened her door confidently, giving a glare to Ward who had opened his door seconds before her. They each took off to the briefing room, neither one of them looking at each other again the whole way there.

When they got there it wasn't to big a surprise that they didn't stand next to each other at their end of the table. Instead, Skye stood in between Fitzsimmons, and Ward stood next to Coulson.

"Okay…" Coulson sighed looking at Skye and Ward who just stared at him waiting for him to continue. "We got a lead on centipede. Theres supposedly one of their scientists hiding away in the science division of the University Of Maryland, we need to get in, get him in to HQ for questioning, and get any and all information he may have on computers in the building." Coulson sighed again, knowing this part wouldn't be favorable among the group "Skye, obviously you'll be doing the computer part…with Ward wh-" he didn't finish the sentence because Skye interrupted him to protest, which he highly expected.

"What?! AC come on! You know whats going on, why on earth would you do that!" Skye moaned and groaned and shot a couple glares to Ward, who just looked equally displeased.

"Because you and Ward usually work very well together. I know that you can get in and get the job done without any trouble. Understood?" Coulson looked at the both of them waiting for an answer.

"Yes sir…" Came two mumbled responses.

"Good. Now the computer main frames are in another building, so if anything goes south you won't be able to get immediate help. May and I will find the scientist, while Fitzsimmons stay in the van and monitor us. May?" He finished telling everyone their positions and then turned to May

"We land in twenty." May glared at Skye and Ward before heading back to fly the plane.

Everyone went their separate ways trying to get prepared for the mission they had in front of them.

* * *

A half hour later the mission was well underway. Skye and Ward just went through it without talking, which seemed to be working so far, until they got to the computer room and realized it had two entry ways.

"Skye I can only block one so you're going to have to watch the other." Ward sighed as he stood part way outside the door as Skye went to work.

"That's a little hard when I'm busy doing something 'ya know." She nearly spat back at him, still angry from earlier.

"Just do what you have to do alright!" Ward whispered angrily as Skye went to work behind him.

He was so focused on trying to calm down, that he didn't look behind him at Skye for a couple minutes. When he did, he saw that she was gone.

"God damn it." Ward whispered as he tried to get a hold of Fitzsimmons through the ear piece, the coms were down.

Without any other option Ward made it through the hallways trying to figure out what happened to Skye. No matter how mad he was at her he wasn't going to let her get kidnapped that easily.

* * *

Skye typed overly fast on her computer, mumbling a few things about Ward under her breath, when suddenly the door opened from the other side, the one that Ward wasn't guarding. She tried to call for him but before she had a chance to speak, a hand was wrapped around her mouth and nose making it impossible to. They didn't take it off until they got about halfway down a brightly lit hallway.

"What team are you with this time huh? Shield?" The one holding her back asked roughly as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Y-yes." She whimpered a little as he held her back strongly.

"Yes but which team are you on?" He asked this time a little harder

"A-Agent Coulsons!" Skye said a little more strongly this time.

She wondered why after she said that his grip loosened drastically, and he mumbled a couple cuss words under his breath. Then grabbing her again, he pulled her to a door struggling and all, unlocked it and shoved her inside.

"What the-" Skye whispered as she reached around for a light switch. When she finally found one and pulled it, she found she was in a broom closet.

"A closet? That's a first…" She waited a few minutes before trying the door handle. It was locked. She then resorted to banging on the door every few seconds, hoping Ward would hear her.

Ward walked down a bright hallway, looking for any signs of Skye. When he turned down the next hallway, he heard a banging and someone yelling "Ward?!" That's probably a good sign' he thought as he walked through the door.

"Skye?" He asked through it.

"Ward!" Skye happily exclaimed as she thought she was soon to get out of the closet.

"Hold on…the doors locked. Just give me a…" Ward started fumbling with the door knob, but not until someone came around a corner, took his weapon from him, opened the door, and shoved him in the closet with Skye, all within a fraction of a second.

"Second…" Ward finished his sentence as he looked around the room and at Skye who looked about ready to punch him.

"My hero." Skye gave him a sarcastic remark instead of a punch, and rolled her eyes at him.

They were quiet for a couple more minutes, as they each knew that the team wouldn't come looking for them for another hour, as that's how long they told them they could be. It wasn't long until Ward spoke up though.

"Skye?" Ward asked as he tried to move around in the confined space they're in, finally finding a comfortable position on a box.

"Yes Agent Ward?" Skye snapped at him, still clearly mad.

"I'm…I'm sorry about earlier today. What I said wasn't cool and I wish I could take it back…Do you forgive me?" Ward asked turning a little to see Skyes face, which just turned into a frown.

"No." Skye answered with a hint of sadness in her voice

"What?" ward asked, a little surprised she actually said no.

"No." Skye repeated this time the hint of sadness gone. "You really hurt me. You made me go sit in my bunk and cry, Grant." Skye said the last part with a lot of sadness in her voice.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry." Ward barely got the words out of his mouth, still taking in the fact that he made the only person he could care about right now, cry.

"Yeah I said some stupid things too and I'm sorry about that. But then telling Fitz that you hate me? Not even thinking if I could hear it or not. That's what hurt the most." Skye said sniffling a little, trying to hide her face from Ward by looking at the other wall.

"Then why did you say it back?" Ward asked, the hurt evident in his voice as well.

"Because it felt like the right thing to do at the time?" Skye laughed a little. "I don't really know…"

"Just so you know…I don't really hate you." Ward shrugged looking over to Skye who just seemed to get sadder.

"Yeah you do…I argue with you all the time, I complain about training every day, and I always reply sarcastically to half the things you say." Skye sniffled as she thought about how much of a pain she must be.

"Sure, you do all that stuff. But those little things are what make me like you Skye." Ward spoke softly, "The arguing doesn't bother me that much, your complaining makes training funny because you always find the weirdest ways to tell me how much you hate pull ups, and your sarcastic remarks are just you, and one of my favorite things about you actually." Ward pointed out as Skye slowly turned towards him with a small smile on her face, causing Ward to smile a bit too.

"Thanks…" Skye sniffled a little as she dried her eyes.

"Any day rookie." Ward smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

They stayed sitting like that the whole two hours they sat in the closet, Skye resting her head on Wards chest, and Ward occasionally smiling down at her, making sure she was okay. It wasn't very long until they head the voices of their team mates outside and started banging on the door for them. Simmons was the one that eventually opened the door.

"What happened!?" She asked worriedly at first, then noticed Wards arm around Skye and rephrased her question, "What happened?"

"We made up." Skye smiled cheerfully getting up to go hug her friend.

"Oh thank god! I didn't know how much more tension the bus could take!" Simmons sighed as Skye, Ward, and herself started walking towards the exit.

* * *

When they got back to the bus, everything was back to normal. Skye and Ward got along just fine, but as Simmons carefully noticed, they got along almost better than before they got in a fight. They sat next to each other at the dinner table, unlike usual where Skye sat next to Fitz and ward sat next to Simmons, and then watching TV afterwards, Ward wrapped an arm around Skye's shoulder and let her lean on him like they did in the broom closet.

Simmons didn't know what was up with the two, but she did know, she was very happy about it!

**This is the longest fic I've ever written, at around 3,500 words! Wow! I hope you all like it! Since I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter, _it's going to take 5 reviews to unlock the next one!_ I know you can do that! Plus it makes me write faster and keeps me more motivated! Thank you for reading and reviewing! (The next couple chapters are lighter more fluffy ones! Including a personal day, and Skye's birthday!) **

_Next Chapter - Jemma the Matchmaker _


	4. Day off number 1- Matchmakers?

**I am so sorry for the long wait! There are a bunch of stupid standardized tests coming up and so I've been busy with school work! Thank you all for the reviews, you gave me way more than five! Anyways here is the story! **

The team had somehow managed to beg Coulson for three days off. No one was really sure how they managed it, but they all we're pretty sure it was Skye and her pouting face and batting eyelashes that got him, or Fitzsimmons whining, but they're going to go with Skye. Even though they got three days off, two of them had to be on the plane. They still had to fly a couple places. They needed to pick mail up from the hub, and Coulson had to pick up files at another shield facility.

Even though most of their break had to be on the bus, they still got the last day of their days off to do whatever they wanted, at whatever city the four youngest agents could decide on. After two hours of sitting in the kitchen arguing, they weren't getting anywhere.

"Lets go to Washington DC! They have all the Smithsonian museums there!" Simmons clapped her hands excitedly as she looked around the group of four sitting on or around the kitchen counters, who were all shaking their heads.

"Sorry Jems, but it would be nice to get away from all the government stuff for a day." Fitz smiled at Simmons a little as she sighed.

"What about somewhere in Russia?" Ward spoke up as everyone else turned to him.

"We have to stay in the United States, remember?" Skye said nodding

"What about LA?" Fitz suggested

"No, no…" came out a ring of answers

They all sat in silence for a moment, everyone thinking up ideas of what fun places to visit in the United States.

"I've got it!" Skye finally exclaimed. "New York City!" She smiled brightly trying to read the facial expressions of everyone else. Slowly but surely they all changed into small smiles, all except for Ward.

"I like it!" Simmons Smiled brightly as she jumped off the counter.

"Me too!" Agreed Fitz

"Ward?" Skye asked, as she looked over to see him looking like he was thinking about it, and giving him her best begging smile, he responded.

"Alright…should be fun." Ward nodded at Skye who was beaming with excitement.

"I'll go tell Coulson." Skye smiled as she skipped up to Coulsons office.

"You would never be able to tell shes twenty four." Simmons sighed as she watched her friend hop jump and skip up the stairs.

"Yep." Fitz agreed

"It's amazing how much she acts like a child." Ward smiled at the thoughts of her child like antics.

"Isn't her birthday coming up?" Fitz asked as he looked at the other two, who looked confused for a minute, before dawning on them that her birthday was in fact coming up, and within the next two days.

"How'd you remember that?" Ward asked Fitz.

'I've read her file." Was all he said before continuing. "Hey since we'll be in New York on her birthday, maybe we should celebrate it?"

"That's a good idea Fitz!' Simmons smiled patting Fitz on the back.

"That would be nice." Ward smiled as everyone started walking away, knowing they'd come up with the details later.

* * *

A little while later, and with Skye out of sight in the lab with Fitz, Simmons took this time to question Ward about him and Skye. Simmons might be bio-chem, but she did take enough courses in psychiatry to know when something was up. In fact it was so easy to spot, that she was surprised that the rest of the team didn't pick up on it. If they did they were being awfully quiet about it.

She had very well noticed the way they sat closer together on the couch while watching tv, or how they spent more time together outside of training, even how when playing weekly board games, Skye sat almost on his lap because there wasn't enough seating, and Ward never pushed her off like he used to.

"Hey there Ward…" Simmons started, very awkwardly, as she walked into the lounge area where Ward was sitting in a chair reading.

"Um. Hi Simmons?" He answered back with a questioning tone, putting the book down.

"So…how are things going between you and Skye?" Simmons asked coming a little closer and sitting down in the chair next to his.

"Uh…fine? Why do you ask?" Ward was starting to get a little confused.

"Oh," Simmons laughed "No reason!"

"Okay…" Ward went to go pick up his book again before Simmons cut him off.

"But could you say that you and Skye are…a bit closer now?" Simmons smiled a little waiting for an answer.

"Um I guess so?" Ward was very confused at this point. "What's with the questions about me and Skye?"

"Oh, nothing…" Simmons said with her voice getting high.

"Mhm…" Ward mumbled before picking up his book once more, again being interrupted by Simmons

"Do you like Skye?" She blurted out, not fully aware she asked that direct of a question until it came flying out of her mouth.

"What?" Ward asked, almost thinking he didn't hear the question correctly.

"Do you like Skye?" Simmons asked again, with her eyes wide, not sure why she was continuing.

"Of course I like her, I'm her SO. It would be pretty awkward in training if I didn't." Ward tried to avoid what Simmons was looking for, now that he understood a bit more.

"No, Ward." Simmons rolled her eyes. "Do you like, _like_ Skye."

"What are we. In elementary school?" Ward asked at her choice of words. _'Like like. I haven't heard that since the fourth grade.' _Ward thought as he shook his head.

"Answer it Ward!" Simmons was getting frustrated at him dodging her question, her very, very important question. She softened her tone a little before asking again. "Please?"

"Don't you have science stuff to do?" Ward sighed at her. "Go play with that chem. Set you won at the arcade or something."

"We're on a break though!" Simmons argued back.

"You and Fitz do science stuff for fun." Ward pointed out.

"Just answer it!" Simmons sighed for a second, again softing her tone. "Pleeeaaasssseee."

"No." Ward said back, trying to read his book.

"Please?" Simmons tried again.

"No." Ward said same as before

"Ugh! Fine. I give up." Simmons sighed loudly as she stood up and stormed off to the Lab, not before hearing Ward yell "Good!" in her direction.

* * *

"Whoa what's your problem?" Skye asked as Simmons angrily entered the Lab. "Did Coulson take away your microscope again?"

"No, no. Nothing to worry about." Simmons sighed as she sat down at her side of the desk and started shuffling papers.

"You sure you're okay Jemma?" Fitz asked looking worriedly at her.

"I'm fine Fitz." She smiled back, almost all the anger gone when Fitz patted her on the back.

"Huh. That was fast." Skye snickered at the two as she went back to playing on the computer.

"Hey Skye?" Simmons turned around and asked.

"Yeah?" Skye said not taking her eyes off of the computer.

"How are things going between you and Ward?" Simmons questioned. This time not as awkwardly as she had around Ward.

"Oh come on. Not this again!" Skye groaned loudly as she set her head down on the keyboard.

"I just want to know if you like him!" Simmons almost yelled.

"Do you really need to ask that? Especially after our last conversation on this subject" Skye took her head and looked back at Simmons who was smiling, happy to finally get an almost answer. "Besides, enough talking about Ward and I. What's going on between you and Fitz?" Skye smiled mischievously back at them.

"What?" She heard the two scientists ask together.

Simmons wasn't the only one good at noticing things. Skye had noticed all the little things going on between Fitzsimmons. Between the hand holding and the hugs, she had noticed it all.

"Nothings going on between us! We're just best friends! He's my best gay friend!" Simmons happily said as Fitz turned around shocked.

"I-I'm not gay Jemma…" Fitz tried to explain as Simmons looked at him confused, and Skye was trying her best not to laugh behind them.

"Oh of course you are Fitz! In all of my years knowing you from the academy on, when have you ever showed interest in a girl?" Simmons asked putting a hand on Fitz shoulder.

"I…I…" Fitz stumbled for words, "I liked…you…" he barely whispered loud enough for them to hear, yet Simmons and Skye still heard it. Before they knew what he was doing, he got up and ran away from the lab. Leaving Simmons there confused, and Skye just seconds away from hysterically laughing.

"Wait." Simmons said, eyes going wide as she turned to Skye who was nodding her head. "Me? No it can't be! No? Me!?" Simmons mumbled on for a second before getting up and running in the direction that Fitz had ran.

Once she was out of earshot, Skye doubled over laughing, not hearing Ward walking in with a very shocked expression on his face.

"Skye?" He asked coming over and tapping her on the shoulder, causing her to look up from her laughter. "Do you have any idea why I just walked past Fitzsimmons kissing in the living room?"

"Uh. Simmons found out that Fitz liked her, after a very awkward and confusing couple of seconds." Skye tried her best to explain without laughing.

"Oh…" Ward sighed as he sat down in the chair across from Skye. "Has Simmons been asking you weird questions lately?"

"About?" Skye asked, her heart starting to race. Simmons didn't tell him what had happened that one night, had she?

"Weird questions about…you and I?" Ward asked carefully.

"You've been getting them too? They're stupid." Skye laughed a little, trying not to show anything.

"Y-yeah. Stupid. Right." Ward sighed as he put his hands down on his knees. "Oh hey, I was wondering if you wanted to play a board game tonight instead of a movie like we usually do." He asked trying to change the subject

"Yeah sure! Which one?" Skye asked happy at the topic change.

"Monopoly?" Ward asked with a little smile on his face. He knew that was Skyes favorite game.

"Yeah! Sounds great! Can you see if Fitzsimmons have stopped making out and if they want to play?" Skye asked smiling as she stood up. "I'll go get the game and meet you in the lounge area in ten!" Skye bounced off as Ward smiled at her from his spot in the Lab.

* * *

"No!"

"She cheated!"

"Come on May!"

"Really!?"

"Shes the banker she had to have cheated!"

The monopoly game was nearing its fifth hour, full of screams, yells, disappointment, and a slap or two, when the team had decided to call it quits so they could go to bed. As the rules stated, whoever had the most money won. And that person was May.

"How do you have that much!" Simmons yelled as she looked down at her money then back up to Mays

"I know how to play the game." Was all May said back in response.

"Yeah and we all do too!" Skye pointed out yawning.

"You're the banker! You could've easily cheated!" Fitz argued.

"I did not cheat!" May said to the team with a little bit of a smile on her face.

Coulson looked at the group before sighing, "I believe May. Now it's almost two am and we all need to get our sleep. So Skye, Ward, pack up your game, the rest of you go get ready for bed."

"AC we're adults." Skye looked up to him from her spot on the couch

"Yes you are. Then you should know that you need to get to bed so you can wake up and have a fun day tomorrow."

"Fine…" Skye sighed as she started picking up the game with Ward. _'He's treating us like we're his children.' _Skye thought to herself

Nearly five minutes later the game was about picked up and everyone else had gone to bed.

"Hey, Ward. Catch!" Skye smiled as she tossed one of the game pieces to a half-asleep Ward, who didn't see it coming until it hit him square in the forehead.

"That wasn't nice." He yawned as he picked up the same piece off the floor and threw it back to Skye, hitting her in the cheek.

"Hey! I said catch! You're the one who wasn't looking!" Skye argued back picking up two pieces and throwing them at him.

"Skye. Stop. We're going to wake everyone u…" He tried telling her to stop, but didn't get to finish his sentence as everything on top of the game board was poured onto his head.

"Hey! What was that for!" Ward whispered yelled as he pulled pieces out of his hair.

"Surprise!" Skye smiled a little as she watched him very tiredly try and pick up the stuff around him.

"Night Robot." Skye smiled and tried not to burst out laughing as she backed away to her bunk.

"Hey! No! You have to help me pick this up!" Ward called after her before giving up and sighing "Night rookie." Ward called back this time, sitting in a pile of monopoly pieces sighing. He sat for a second before smiling a little to himself, "Oh. It's on."

**I hope you liked it! Again, sorry for the amount of time it took me to get this up! Again, it will take **_**5 reviews to get the next chapter**_**, so review away! **

**Chapter 5: Prank War **


End file.
